


delicate disaster (au)

by actuallyalfendi (TheSeerOfTime)



Series: Self Insert Shenanigans [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Other, Self Inserts, Slow To Update, Someone Else's OC, and curl's never watched mh but she's letting me write this au, and i love quinn, but it'll update occasionally because i'm bad at writing on schedule plus i have school, dimension hopping, quinn is her oc, she's my garbage daughter, so this is an au of my friend curl's fic, so yeah that's a thing, the purple haired one is al and they're me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/actuallyalfendi
Summary: All Quinn wanted to do was watch Marble Hornets. Sure, she fell asleep, but she didn't expect to be dragged into this. At least this new person seems nice, although they look like someone her cousin knows. Weird.





	delicate disaster (au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolcat12347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat12347/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dimension Hopper's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565577) by [coolcat12347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat12347/pseuds/coolcat12347). 



_Ugh, how long was I asleep? Must’ve fallen asleep at the compu...This isn’t my desk._

 

Quinn Roberts blinked wearily awake, feeling the concrete below her face. This definitely wasn’t her desk. This was the ground, she was now outside, and it was weirdly cold. Where was she, and how did she even get here?

 

A voice from above her startles Quinn out of her thoughts. “Uh...what the hell? Where’d you come from?” The voice sounds vaguely Midwestern. Well, that narrows it down to about four states she could have been in. That’s always fun.

 

“Where am I?” She asked, raising her head to see the person talking to her. Somewhat tall-looking from her angle, purple hair styled off to one side, lilac hoodie that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a few days, probably mid-twenties. Huh.

 

“You don’t know? You’re in Alabama, kid.” They responded, turning around to look behind themselves. Quinn wondered for a moment what, or who, they were looking at. She could see someone’s feet in the distance from her spot on the ground.  She only briefly wondered who it was, she was too distracted by the fact she’d somehow managed to end up in _Alabama_ of all states.

 

She swore she fell asleep watching Marble Hornets last night.  Her cousin told her about a friend of hers who was really into it, and Quinn decided to give it a shot.  She’d actually enjoyed it, and she thought she’d fallen asleep somewhere near the middle of the series.  Quinn couldn’t remember what entry she’d fallen asleep at.

 

She finally stood after a moment, brushed herself off, and glanced around. Lots of trees. Lots and lots of trees...almost reminded her of--no, that can't be right. Even if the purple-haired person standing in front of her said they were in Alabama, that couldn't be where she was. Right? Well, maybe, but how the hell could she have gotten there?

  
A voice from somewhere behind the other person startled Quinn from her thoughts. She only half-heard, and frankly so did they, and the other called out a half-hearted "WHAT" in response as the other voice's owner catched up with them.

  
Ah yes. The other voice's owner. She squinted just slightly, trying to discern who exactly it was. Hold up. Wait. That's...that's...Jay...from…

  
Almost as a knee-jerk reaction, really without thinking, Quinn just pointed and, well, screamed. Can't say she ever knew how to react to things. She stopped after a moment, still pointing though.

 

“What the _hell_ , kid?” The purple-haired one said, coming back down from the shock of hearing Quinn scream. “You can’t just scream at people, especially ones who don’t deserve it! Jesus!”

 

“You’re...You’re…” Quinn blanked on words for a few moments. This definitely wasn’t happening. She was just having a weird dream, right? She pinched herself and waited a second. Nope. She was awake, this was happening, and she had no idea how to feel about any of it.

 

Because that was, without a doubt, Jay _goddamn_ Merrick from _Marble Hornets_ standing in front of her, alongside the purple-haired person. Quinn really needed to know what that person’s name was. That would make her life a lot easier.

 

This definitely wasn’t Quinn had planned when she started that MH marathon last night.


End file.
